Winx club season 1
by Imogen Mulgrew Swan 20
Summary: Bella swan is flora it is the Winx's from age 9 to age 15
1. cast

(All winx

(Bloom)

(Stella)

(Musa)

(Tecna)

Bella)

(Sky)

(Brandon)

(Riven)

Timmy)

(icy)

(Darcy)

(Stormy)

(Ms. Faragonda)

(Assistant Principal Griselda)

(Professor Palladium)

(Professor Wizgiz)

(Knut)

(Professor Griffin)

(Professor Saladin)

(Professor Codatorta)

(Mitzi)

**(Narrator) **

**What people think**


	2. It felt like magic

**(Narrator)The episode opens with a pan shot of Gardenia**.

Voice: "Bloom, say hello to your mother for me."

**(Narrator)The red-headed girl (Bloom) rides to the park. **

Bloom: "Will do Mr. Genero, see you later."

**(Narrator) Bloom arrives in the park. **

Bloom: "Go find an acorn Kiko and I'll toss it around with you."

**(Narrator) Bloom sits down and takes a bite out of an apple. Kiko comes in screaming **

Bloom: "What? Did you see one of those scary squirrels again?"

**(Narrator) Kiko collapses and tells Bloom to see something. **

Bloom: "All right, I'll come and see."

**(Narrator) Bloom and Kiko go towards the area Kiko got scared. Bloom observes from behind a tree. **

Voice: "Back Ghoul!"

**(Narrator) A foot kicked a monster and the foot belonged to a fairy. The fairy attacks. **

Stella: "Rising Sun Burst!"

**(Narrator) There are monsters in the shadows. **

Large monster: **"(growls)" **

Bloom: "Whoa."

Stella: "Take that!"

Bloom: "We can't both be seeing things can we?"

**(Narrator) Kiko faints.**

Stella: "Solar Wind Blast!"

**(****Narrator) The big monster grabs one of the ghouls and comes out of the shadows****. **

Stella: "News flash Mr. Hideous. The power of Solaria is so gonna flatten you."

**(Narrator) The monster, revealed to be an Ogre named Knut attacks. **

Knut: "You're the one who's gonna get flattened!"

**(Narrator)** **Knut knocks back the fairy. **

Bloom: "That's gotta hurt."

**(Narrator) Knut and the Ghouls have the fairy surrounded.**

Knut: "(Laughs) you're finished little fairy girl. **(Bloom: "Oh no.")**Now Ghouls, BRING ME HER SCEPTER!"

**(Narrator) The ghouls grabbed the fairy. **

Stella (Mumbled): "I'm warning you! You'll never get away with this!"

Knut: "I think I just did. (Laughs and grabs the sceptre's your sceptre's ours, **(****walks up to the fairy****and gets in her face)**and you're history."

Bloom: "Leave her alone! **(Tri-zoom on Bloom)**Come get me! Wait, did I just say that?"

Knut: "(Growls) you sure did."

**(Narrator) Bloom gasps. Knut grabs her. **

Knut: "You should learn to mind your own business."

Bloom (glowing): "LEEEET GOOOOOO!"

**(Narrator) Bloom unexpectedly attacks. Ghouls were coming after her. **

Bloom: "Get back!"

**(Narrator) Bloom unknowingly creates a barrier that repels the ghouls. **

Bloom: "What just happened? How'd I do that?"

**(Narrator) Kiko does a boxing stance, notices a ghoul, turns white and faints. **

Bloom (tapping ghoul on the shoulder): "Hey ghoul."

**(Narrator) Ghoul turns around. **

Bloom: "Take off!"

**(Narrator) Bloom whacks the ghoul with a stick, ghoul hits tree and explodes. **

Stella: "Wow, you've got winx, girl! Major Winx!"

Bloom: "What? Me? What do you mean?"

Stella: to Knut "Laugh all you want, fashion fiasco, you're going down!"

**(Narrator) Stella Blasts Knut **

Stella: "I suggest you like get out of our realm, now."

**(Narrator) Ghouls close in. **

Bloom: "Watch it."

**(Narrator) The ghouls leap but Stella uses a major attack and knocks them out. Stella twirls her scepter, Kiko imitates her and notices a ghoul and screams. A ghouls grabs Bloom's leg. **

Bloom: "Get off!"

**(****Narrator) The ghoul rips off Bloom's pants leg and goes back to Knut.**

Knut **(teleporting):** "We'll meet again Princess Stella."

Stella: "Ew, I can't say I'm looking forward to that."

**(Narrator) Stella faints and reverts back to princess form.**

Bloom: "Oh no! Are you ok? We'd better take her home, she needs major help."

(End Segment 1)

(Begin Segment 2)

Vanessa: Fairies? Bloom hasn't read that book since she was little! Rise and shine princess, a beautiful day awaits. You know, that used to be your favourite book, you used to pretend that you were a fairy; you could do it for hours. So who's the girl downstairs who's fast asleep… in the guest room?

Bloom: Ah, so it wasn't a dream. And she's still asleep? Good. Uh, she's…Wanda's cousin... and she's visiting from far away. Don't wake her up, OK mom?

Vanessa: Come on downstairs for breakfast!

Mike: Hey Bloom... today's the day we're gonna clean up the garage.

Bloom: C'mon Dad, I have lots of other stuff I have to do, lots of important stuff!

Mike: What sort of stuff are you talking about?

Bloom: Do you remember when I was into Fairies and Witches dad?

Mike: Of course I do. You were so cute, always pretending to know magic.

Bloom: Well, here's the thing...

Mike: …if you knew magic, you could just wave a wand and the garage would clean itself!

Bloom: Well that's kinda… the thing that I wanted to talk to you about. You know my friend, the one that's asleep in the guest room?

Vanessa: Oh just give her a break honey; she wants to spend the day with her friend!

Mike: OK, you get the groceries and you're free for the rest of the day!

Bloom: You guys are the best! Thank you! **(Runs off)**

Bloom: "I haven't felt any powers today. I sure hope they didn't wear off."

Mitzi: "Hey Bloom. Isn't it time to sell that two-wheeled relic to the junk pile?"

Bloom: "There's nothing wrong with this bike. My dad bought it for me."

Mitzi: "Oh you poor girl. Of course I don't mean poor as in not rich, even though that is what you are."

**(Narrator) Bloom growls and Kiko gives Mitzi the raspberry. **

Mitzi: "Hey fellas, careful with my scooter. Hmph, its brand new you know."

Bloom: "Well, see you later Mitzi. If I do have powers Kiko, remind me to turn her into a monkey."

Icy: "Well, look who's failed us again. Explain yourself, Knut."

Knut: "It really wasn't my fault this time your wickedness's, the scepter was mine."

Icy: "Yes."

Knut: "But then this Earth girl attacked me."

Icy: "Did you say Earth girl?"

Knut: "Uh, yeah, but this was no ordinary Earth girl. She had magic powers. She took us on with one hand."

Icy: "What did she look like?"

Knut: "Uh, well, I'm, uh, not sure."

Icy: "Where are your glasses?"

Knut pulls out his glasses.

Knut: "Here your wickedness."

Icy: "KNUT! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU?! You are never to remove your glasses."

Darcy: "Don't you know you're as blind as a hairless mole-rat without them you buffoon?"

Knut puts on his glasses.

Knut: "I don't like these frames. They're not me."

Icy: "Knut! We must find this girl."

Knut: "I've already got a plan."

Icy: "Go on."

Knut: "One of my Ghouls grabbed this. It's a piece of the Earth girl's clothing. Now all we have to do is give it to a Hunter Troll and he can track her down."

**(Narrator) The Hunter Troll sniffs the clothing.**

Knut: "See?"

Icy: "Very well, go and find that meddling Earth Girl."

Knut: "Right."

Icy: "Destroy her! And bring me back that scepter."

Mike: "So, she's been asleep for 20 hours because she's a fairy? Is that like a goth or something?"

Bloom: "I'm talking real fairy dad with a scepter, magic powers and fluttering wings. She's amazing."

Mike: "You must be running a very high fever. I think we should call Dr. Silverman."

Stella: "Hey. Good morning."

Vanessa: "It's evening hun. Are you all right?"

Stella: "Uhhh. Fine now, thanks to his girl right here."

Bloom: "Oh, it's nothing."

Stella: "My name's Stella."

Bloom: "Hey there's Stella, my name's Bloom."

Vanessa: "Let's call your parents now shall we?"

Stella: "I'm afraid that's like, so way, easier said than done. I mean, let's face it. They live like six whole realms away, in a kingdom called Solaria. I was on my way to the Alfea school, you know to continue my magic training and -"

Mike: "Oh boy, oh boy. I'm contacting Dr. Silverman. Maybe he can explain why the two of you, are seeing things that aren't there."

**(Narrator) Stella got mad and turned the phone into a carrot and lettuce. Mike was flabbergasted. **

Stella: "You still think we're out of our gourds?"

Bloom: "Wow that was awesome."

Stella: "You're the one who's majorly awesome Bloom. When this Ogre attacked me, she gave him an energy blast that kicked his booty into another dimension."

Bloom: "It's true. But I don't know how I did it."

Stella: "it's like I told you yesterday Bloom, you're loaded with magic."

Bloom: "Me?"

**(Narrator) Starry background. **

Stella: "Hey, I just got a brainstorm. You should go to Alfea with me. It's like so far and away the best school in a whole eight-realm area."

Mike: "Hold it! My daughter's not going to another realm."

Knut: "Well, here we are. Troll, do your thing."

**(Narrator) Troll smells Bloom's pant-leg, picking up and tracking the scent. **

Troll: "Girl very close."

**(End Segment 2) **

**(Begin Segment 3) **

Stella: "Hey cool Room Bloom, wow. You should totally take it to Alfea. A quick packing spell and it'll fit in a handbag."

Bloom: "Stella, I don't think I'm going to Alfea."

Stella: "Huh?"

Bloom: "I don't think I have powers anymore. I mean I know I fought that ogre in the park but now-"

Stella: "Trust me Bloom, someone with magic like you have doesn't lose their powers. They're just rusty form sitting unused for so long."

Bloom: "Do you think I'm like the girl in that book?"

Stella: looking through fairy book "Hmmm, let's see... kinda, but this book was written by humans. You're so much cooler than this, and more fashionable!"

Bloom: "Wow, I can't believe I really do know magic! And I have, what did you call it, winx?"

Stella: "Your magic's always been inside you. It's like my fairy godmother used to say: sometimes you just need an ogre to attack you to find out what you're really made of! Now try this. It's a simple matter merge exercise."

**(Narrator) Stella merges all the pencils in Bloom's pencil holder into one big pencil. **

Stella: "Ok, you give it a shot. Put them back how they were."

**(Narrator) Bloom tries, but fails. **

Stella: "Come on, try again."

**(Narrator)** **Bloom tries again but fails. **

Bloom: "I don't feel anything."

Stella: "You just need some practice Bloom. It's actually no biggie. That's why you have to come with me to Alfea."

**(Narrator)** **Stella turns the big pencil back into little pencils. **

Stella: "Before long, you'll be zapping ogre's left and right."

Bloom: "So where is it?"

Stella: "Well, It's sort of in a parallel dimension. You go to the inner realm of the enchanted ring and then you... Look why don't you come with me and I'll show it to you."

**(Narrator)** **Stella pulls out a postcard of Alfea, and casually tosses it on the ground. The postcard then expands in size.**

Stella: "This is an express portal. Come on, it's cool."

**(Narrator)** **Stella steps on the postcard and sinks into the picture.**

Stella: "Now follow me."

Bloom: "Aaaahhh."

Knut: "Well Troll, where is she?"

**(Narrator)** **The troll sniffs around. **

Troll: "Me smell two fairies."

Knut: "Then the Earth girl's with Stella."

**(Narrator) Zip to Bloom's room. **

Bloom: "Stella, this feels really weird."

Stella: "Don't worry, almost no one gets lost between dimensions."

**(Narrator) Back to the Troll. **

Knut: "What is it Troll?"

**(Narrator) The troll snifs around. **

Troll: "Me lost the scent. They no here."

Stella: "Well there it is, Bloom! The famous Alfea castle!"

Bloom: "So what exactly goes on here?"

**(Narrator) (use clips for school explanation) **

Stella: "The best and most fabulous come from all over the universe to perfect their powers. Most are princesses like moi, but we also have pixies and Gwyllians, and get this, we're only one enchanted forest away from the Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. It's full of hunks. But we're also just down the lagoon from the creepiest place in the entire realm, the Cloudtower School for Witches."

**(Narrator) (end clips) **

Bloom: "Wow, this is a really big decision."

Stella: "To help you make it, I invited some of the H & B boys over to your house."

Bloom: "The hero guys are coming to my house? When?"

Stella: "Pretty soon, so let's get going."

Bloom and Stella jump out of the portal and back into her room.)

Troll: "ME SMELL THEM!"

Knut: "Huh?"

Troll: "Girls close. Me think the right there."

Knut: "Good work Troll. They can't escape us now. We'll go in through the back door and surprise them."

**(Narrator)** **Kiko hops into the kitchen, notices the monsters entering the room and warns Bloom's parents. **

Mike: "Not now. we can play later Kiko, it's been a long day. I don't know what's wrong with him. Maybe Bloom forgot to give him his dinner. Or maybe he's doing that thing where he pretends he didn't eat so he can get a second serving."

**(Narrator)Kiko tries to barricasde the door with various items but the monsters still bust the door open. **

Mike: "What is that rabbit doing?"

**(Narrator) Mike goes to check on Kiko. **

Mike: "I told you, we should've bought Bloom a hamster."

**(Narrator)** **The Troll barges into the house. The Troll tries to barge in through the door. Bloom and Stella notice something's happening. The Troll breaks the door frame. **

Vanessa: "That thing is repulsive!"

**(Narrator)** **The Troll breaks the coffee table.**

Vanessa: "And angry too!"

**(Narrator)** **Bloom's parents are scared. **

Knut: "Tell us where the girls are or you're Ghoul food!"

Stella: "Turn around, sunshine."

Knut does so.

Knut: "It's them!"

Stella: "I guess someone didn't learn their lesson. Sun Power!"

**(Narrator)** **Stella transform to Winx form. Stelaa then kicks the Troll. **

Knut: "Are you just gonna stand there and let her kick your butt?"

Troll: "Me mad."

Stella: "Then do something about it tall, blue and gruesome."

**(Narrator) Bloom joins Stella. **

Stella: "Bloom, I'll handle the two gross-outs. You take care of the ghouls."

Bloom: "How?"

Stella: "Just do something."

**(Narrator)** **Bloom has the Ghouls chase her and Kiko.**

Knut: "Now that her friends gone, she doesn't stand a chance. So get her, and make some fairy dust."

Stella: "Bring it on. I'm gonna whop you and not even muss my hair."

**(Narrator)** **A strange blast is heard. **

Bloom: "Nice little poochies, roll over?"

**(Narrator) Knut is blasted out the door and crushes his own Ghouls.**

Bloom: "Good one Stella."

**(Narrator)** **Stella appears thrown out the window. The Troll exits the house and approaches Bloom and Stella. **

(End Segment 3)

(Begin Final Segment)

**(Narrator)** **The Troll approaches. **

Bloom: "What do we do?"

Sky (As Brandon): "Hey Princess Stella, I hope your friend's the pretty one in the blue pants."

Riven: "Yeah, and not this ugly guy on a leash here."

Timmy: "Ditto that."

Sky (As Brandon): "All right. I suggest a three-pronged rescue op."

Riven: "Forget that, I got this puppy wrapped up all by myself."

Brandon (As Sky): "Dude, one summer at a swashbuckler camp doesn't mean you get to go solo on a troll."

**(Narrator)** **The Troll throws Riven.**

Riven: "Uwahhhh!"

Brandon (As Sky): "I rest my case."

**(Narrator)** **Riven lands between Bloom and Stella. The Troll approaches Sky (as Brandon) **

Sky (As Brandon): "Stay behind me." **uses the Fanto-Shield and the troll bashes it****. **"Hey guys, what did we learn about battling trolls?"

Brandon (as Sky): "Well..**." ****Raises his Fanta-blade and slams it into the ground.**"Smash 'em I think."

**The force creates a fissure splitting the ground between the troll's feet. **

Timmy: "No Sky, you take out their feet." **Timmy uses his blaster and takes out the ground below the troll's feet. **The Troll falls in. "All right."

Brandon (as Sky): "Good one Timmy. Way to go."

Sky (as Brandon): "Good thing you aced how to battle forest creatures Timmy."

Brandon (as Sky): "Ghoul alert."

**(Narrator)** **The Ghouls prepare to strike. **

Riven: "Grr. Stay here. This won't take long."

**(Narrator)** **The Ghouls attack and Riven fights them off. Knut knocks him out.**

Bloom: "Leave him alone!"

**(Narrator)** **Bloom and Stella blast Knut. **

Stella: "Awesome shot there Bloom."

Bloom: "It just happened."

Stella: "Like I said, you got Winx."

**(Narrator) Knut is mad.**

Knut: "Back off Shorty."

**(Narrator) Riven wipes off the bloodstains on his face. **

Stella: "You're the one who's gonna back off ogre, or I'm gonna put my Stinkus-Removus spell on you and you're gonna end up smelling like you just took a bath."

**(Narrator) Knut realizes he's no match for them and retreats.**

Stella: "I knew that would scare him."

Bloom: "Eee."

Stella: "Bloom, these are the RedFountain guys I was telling you about."

**(Narrator) The Specialists say hi. **

Stella: "Meet Riven..."

**(Narrator) Riven just glares. **

Stella: "...Prince Sky..."

Brandon (as Sky): "Hey."

Stella: "...Timmy..."

**(Narrator) Timmy gives a friendly hello.**

Stella: "...And Brandon."

Sky(as Brandon)'s **Fanto-blade and Fantoshield retract. **"How ya doin'?"

**Troll emerges from hole. One of the specialists puts a collar around its neck**.

Sky (As Brandon): "Not so fast tough guy, you're coming with us."

Brandon (As Sky): "You've done enough damage for one day pal."

**(Narrator) Bloom's parents look at what's happening. The troll is levitating.**

Bloom: "Where are you guys taking him?"

Riven: "We'll bring him back to Red Fountain. They'll probably send him to a creature preserve."

Brandon (As Sky): "So long."

(Narrator) A portal opens.

Timmy: "Bye."

Sky (as Brandon): "Bloom, I sure hope I see you at Alfea."

A new day dawns. Mike is cleaning up the mess the Troll made last night.

Mike: "I'm glad that's over."

Stella appears in more casual clothes.

Stella: "Hey Bloom's dad, why don't you let me whip this place into shape with a little magic?"

Mike: "I've had enough magic-"

Bloom: "I'm ready dad."

**(Narrator) Bloom appears with a suitcase. **

Mike: "Why do you have a suitcase?"

Bloom: "You know, just in case you guys say I can stay, then I'll be packed."

Mike: "I know that you're way more grown up that we thought you were and that you have a special gift and all but we still have to check the school out. We have to get more information about Alfea."

Vanessa: "But if it's anything like Stella says it is, you'll be in for a wonderful adventure. It's so exciting."

Bloom: "I know mom, it really is."

Mike: "Hey Stella, how do we get there? Car? Plane? Broomstick? Do they make a broomstick for four?"

Bloom: "Um, duh dad. Broomsticks are for witches."

Mike: "Oh yeah, that's right. So, what do you use Stella? Wait, don't tell me. Is it fairy dust? Ooo."

Bloom: "Are we gonna use the portal?"

Stella: "Regular humans can't go in it, but you know what? My scepter can handle a little trans-dimensional puddle jump like this. Sun Power!"

**(Narrator)** **It Feels like Magic plays in the background. Stella, Bloom, her parents and Kiko warp through space and time and land right near the Alfea school. **

Mike: "Wow. Would you look at this place."

Bloom: "Pretty cool right?"

Stella: "With a capital C."

**(Narrator)** **The group heads to the campus.**

**The episode ends.**


	3. More than high school

(All winx) (Bloom) (Stella) (Musa)(Tecna) (Bella) (Sky) **(Brandon)** (Riven) Timmy)(icy) (Darcy) (Stormy) (Ms. Faragonda) (Assistant Principal Griselda) (Professor Palladium) (Professor Wizgiz) (Knut) (**Professor Griffin)** (**Professor Saladin**) (**Professor Codatorta**) (**Mitzi)** (Plant) (Vice head) **(Narrator) ****what people think**

**Episode title: More than High School **

Stella: "There it is! The realm-renowned Alfea school!"

Vanessa: "It sure is pretty amazing!"

Mike: "Whaaaaa!"

Bloom: "It makes public school look totally lame-o!"

Vanessa: "Well, before we decide, why don't we go see what it's like."

Bloom: "I'm so excited!"

Mike: "I wonder what their record is for college admissions? **(runs into anti-magic barrier)** Oof! It's as if there's an invisible wall! I can't get through it!"

Bloom: "No? **(feels nothing)** Where is it? I can't feel anything. Whatever it was, it's gone now."

Stella: "Actually, there is an invisible wall."

Bloom: "But if it didn't stop me, why can't they get through?"

Stella: "Simple: you're a magical being, my dear! **(reveals barrier) **This barrier keeps non-magical beings out of Magix. Sorry, while I can't take you any further, I CAN show you the official Alfea slide globe! It comes complete with the school song!"

**(Narrator)The Alfea anthem plays.**

Stella: "So? What do you think?"

Vanessa: "I think Bloom's going to have a great year…"

Bloom: "Mom… Dad..."

Vanessa: "You'll have a wonderful time."

Stella: "She sure will! I'll see to that!"

Mike: "Kiko, you keep an eye on her, okay?"

Stella: "Bloom, we should get going, you know, while the getting's good."

Bloom: **(turns to Mike and Vanessa)** "I'll be fine, guys. Don't worry about me."

Stella: "I'll send you back first class! Now just stand still… okay! Sun Power! **(calls her staff) **Transportus Back Home-us!"

Bloom: "**(Mike and Vanessa are teleported away) **Bye, guys! See ya!"

Stella: "It's time to make an entrance! A fabulous entrance is essential, 'dahling'."

Bloom: "I'm not sure what you mean, 'dahling', but I'll try!"

Stella: "Okay, follow me! Just smile, slither, and swivel !"

Bloom: "I'm nervous…"

Stella: "Relax, you're with me! Fairy school is like normal school, but we all have magic powers and better outfits!"

Bloom: "I'm loving it already."

Stella: "Ick! You're definitely not gonna love her."

Bloom: "Who's that? She looks scary."

Stella: "Griselda, head of discipline. **(Moves to Griselda)** She is scary, and in bad need of a makeover."

Griselda: "First name and place of origin."

Elanor: "Uh, Elanor of Delona. I signed up online, I should be on the list."

Griselda: "Hmmm, I don't see it. I don't see your name and you know what happens if you're not on the list, we turn you into -"

Elanor: "Into guano."

Griselda: "There you are: Elanor of Delona, you may come in."

Elanor: "Thank you."

Griselda: "NEXT!"

Bloom: "Oh no. I'm not gonna be on the list."

Stella: "Fret not girlfriend, I got it all figured out. The princess of Vallisto was supposed to come here this year, but she's doing homeschooling instead."

**(Narrator)Stella conjures up an envelope with a letter inside. **

Stella: "She gave me a letter to give to the headmistress. I just won't give it to her and we'll be all set. **(Tears up the letter)** No one here knows what she looks like so it's perfect."

**(Narrator)Stella throws the letter confetti in the air. **

Bloom: "So you want me to pretend to be this princess? I don't know, I hate lying."

Stella pushes Bloom to Griselda.

Stella: "Hey, we're not lying. We're just not telling all we know."

Stella: "Long time no see, Ms. G!"

Griselda: "Not long enough, Princess Stella! Not after the little incident last year! I don't know how your parents convinced the school board to take you back! It's beyond me."

Stella: "They did donate that new computer lab."

Griselda: "Who is your friend?"

Stella: "Princess Veranda of Vallisto."

Griselda: "Let's see, I'll check the list. (Pan shot of Bloom) Yes, Veranda of Vallisto."

Bloom (as Veranda): "Yeah, that's me."

Griselda: "You may come in."

Stella: "Hey..."

Griselda: "NEXT!"

Stella: "Welcome to Alfea."

Dufour: "Did you have a good summer, Professor?"

Palladium: "Marvelous, I went to a mentalism conference in Solaria."

Dufour: "I spent my time in the Granolic realm and taught them how to turn sunflowers into sundaes."

Wizgiz: "That's teriffic. Let me show you what I worked on this summer. It's a whole new kind of metamorphosis."

Wizgiz turns into a rabbit and hops on Dufour's shoulder.

Wizgiz: "Got any carrots?"

**(Narrator)Dufour faints.**

Palladium: "You can change species now. That's very impressive professor. Congratulations."

Griselda: "First things first, our code of behavior: the first rule is, you must follow all rules in the code of behavior! If you break the rules once, you will be turned into a frog. If you break the rules twice, your magic privileges will be suspended. And if you break the rules three times, you will be expelled, isn't that right, the second rule: no unsupervised magic at any time!

Griselda: "We believe discipline's the only way to prepare you for the world out there, which brings me to the third rule: stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower no matter what! We don't have a punishment for that, since nothing we could do would be as terrible as what THEY will do to you if they catch you there!"

(End Segment 1)

(Begin Segment 2)

Faragonda: "Welcome all. I'm Miss Faragonda, your headmistress. I'm an Alfea alumna and a former fairy godmother. This year we have quite a wonderful class. Some of you will fight evil, others will grant wishes and many are princesses that will take over your realms. Each of you is unique, you all have different sources of power, and diverse origins, but our mission is the same..."

Stella and Faragonda: "To help each of you be the very best you can be."

Stella: "She really loves saying that."

Faragonda: "Naturally we expect you to do your best at all times."

Griselda: "Now ladies, it's time to check in to your dormatories and meet your roommates."

Faragonda: "Remember, everyone! Let's make this a great year! Oh! And of course, use every opportunity to connect to your Winx!"

Bloom: "It sounds like they prepare you for all kinds of stuff! You know what you're gonna be?"

Stella: "Duh! I'm gonna, like, rule the Kingdom of Solaria!"

Bloom: "What did she mean 'connect to your Winx'?"

Stella: "Winx is essentially three things. First, it's your source of power, as in your strength and energy. And second, it's what guides you. Thirdly, it's like your magical identity."

Bloom: "I think I got it."

Stella: "You either got it or you don't, and you DO!"

Stella: Our roommates. I hope they're more stylish than the ones I got last year. Of course I won't be bunking with any of them as I have a single."

**(Narrator)Stella opens the door and Bloom checks out her room. **

Bloom: "This room is sweet. Come on, let's see what mine is like."

**(Narrator)Bloom enters her room and steps on a vine.**

Bloom: "Huh?"

Plant: "Owwww! That hurt."

Bloom: "Wow, I'm sorry."

Flora: "He's my latest creation."

Bloom: "He talks?"

Flora: "He's cute, isn't he? My theory is that if more plants could talk, deforestation would be dramatically reduced. It's worth trying, if it just saves one tree. Hi. I'm Flora."

**(Narrator)Flora knocks over the plant.**

Plant: "Whaa!"

**(Narrator)The pot breaks.**

Flora: "Oopsie."

Plant: "Can't a plant get a break around here?"

Flora: "Sorry, honey."

Bloom: "Anyway, I'm Bloom."

Stella: "Bloom."

Bloom: "Oh! Uh. What I meant was Bloom is a name I like a lot but that's not my name. Actually uh my real name is uh **(checks the sign)** Veranda of uh, Valisto. Yup, that's me.

" Tecna: "Valisto: Fourth world of Magic Realms upper ring. Renowned for it's rich, artistic tradition. It's features are very popular with tourists."

Bloom: "Right, that's where I'm from."

Tecna: "Cool, my name is Tecna."

Stella: "Hey Tecna, I'm Stella. Nice to meet'cha."

The girls hear a sound.

Kiko: "Eeeee."

**(Narrator)Kiko was being held by the plant.**

Flora: "Bad plant! Put him down right now!"

**(Narrator)The plant puts down Kiko.**

Bloom: "It's ok. It's not the plants fault. (Notices teethmarks on the vine) I'm betting that Kiko tried to eat it. He likes his veggies."

**(Narrator)Flora comes up with a solution.**

Flora: "You hungry little bunny? (plants seeds in a pot) Here, they're organic."

**(Narrator)The seeds grow to carrots. Kiko is happy. **

Stella: "Speaking of food, I'm famished."

Flora: "Yeah, me too."

Stella: "I have a brilliant idea. What do you say we get outta here and go downtown for a pizza?"

Flora: "Great idea. Downtown Magix is so much fun."

Bloom: "What is it like?"

Musa: "It's fresh."

Flora: "You've never been?"

Bloom: "No, but, if we could grab a slice, I am so there."

**(Narrator)The girls take a bus to Magix. **

Flora: "So Veranda, you've never left your kingdom before?"

Bloom: "No, never."

Flora: "Then prepare to be blown away."

Everyone gets off. Bloom gets off with Tecna behind her with her hands over Bloom's eyes.

Bloom: "What do ya say? Can I open my eyes now?"

Tecna: "(giggles) Yeah, go ahead, take a look."

Tecna removes her hands from Bloom's eyes and Bloom takes in the landscape.

Bloom: "Hmm."

Musa: "What do ya think?"

Bloom: "To be honest with you, I'm kinda disappointed. This is it? Capital of the realm of Magix, most enchanted city in the universe?"

Musa: "Well, what did ya expect?"

Bloom: "I don't know. Dragons, unicorns, rainbows, giants, flying brooms."

**(Narrator)The girls sigh. **

Stella: "But that's all fairy tale stuff. This is the real world. What's cool is that everyone here knows magic and unlike us, they get to use it for anything they want."

**(Narrator)Bloom backs away from a vehicle that almost runs her over. The vehicle is about to park. The driver uses magic to widen the space between to vehicles to make his own parking spot**.

Bloom: "That was cool."

Stella: "Yup, and so way better than valet."

Flora: "Time for pizza."

Musa: "Yeah, chow time. My stomach's growling."

Stella: "Mine too."

Glasses Salesman: "These frames bring out the pink in your eyes, very chic."

Knut: "Are you sure they don't make my nose look too big? I don't want my nose too - WAIT A MINUTE!"

Glasses Salesman: "You have a tiny nose for an ogre."

Knut: "Was that them? Did you just see what I just saw?"

Glasses Salesman: "What was that?"

Knut: "Duh, fairies?"

Glasses Salesman: "Well sure."

Knut: "Was one of them a princess with, uh, long blonde hair?"

Glasses Salesman: "Oh yeah. They looked like a bunch of Alfea students. The new school year started today, you know."

**(Narrator)Knut runs out of the shop with the glasses on his head. **

Glasses Salesman: "HEY! Get back here with those glasses!"

Knut: "I gotta hurry and call her highness. I can't mess up again this time. She's gonna be so happy."

**(Narrator)Knut punched in numbers on his cell phone. Another phone rings and Icy picks it up**.

Icy: "Talk to me, and this better be good or I'm gonna turn you into something you didn't even think possible."

Knut: "It's about Princess Stella. I spotted her and her friend too, So meet me in Witches Alley right away."

Icy: "Good. First we're gonna catch her and take her scepter, then we're gonna crush her into fairy dust."

**(Cut to commercial) **

**(End of Segment 2) **

**(Begin Segment 3) **

**(Fade in) **

**(Narrator)Bloom and the girls are eating Pizza and Bloom tries to call her folks. **

Flora: "What's wrong?"

Bloom: "My cell phone isn't working for some reason. I mean, it's not even getting a signal or anything."

Tecna: "Let me see it."

Bloom gives Tecna her cell phone.

Tecna: "I love taking these things apart. (Laughs)."

Musa: "Yo, what's so funny Tecna?"

Tecna: "This "Cell Phone" is ancient technology. It belongs in a museum."

Bloom: "But, it's the newest phone."

Stella: "(Uh, yeah, on Earth)."

Musa: "You need an inter-realm phone to call Vallisto."

Tecna: "Right. There's one two blocks away. Use my card."

**(Narrator)On Earth, Vanessa picks up the phone. **

Vanessa: "Hello? Honey?"

Bloom: "Yeah, me again. Everything is still great. In fact it's just as great as when I called you from the dormatory two hours ago. Yes, hey mom, what if I just wait until tomorrow morning to call you again, would that be cool? (Notices Knut) Uhhh, I kinda gotta go now. (slight pause) Mo-om, I'm using my friends phone card so I really should go, but I love you and I'll call you back before I go to bed, ok? Bye."

**(Narrator)Bloom takes Tecna's phone card out of the phone and follows Knut. Knut meets three witches in Witches Alley. Icy comes out of the shadows. **

Icy: "Well, Knut?"

Knut: "Ugh. I saw Princess Stella on Wand Avenue."

**(Narrator)Bloom ducks. **

Bloom: "Phew, that was a close one."

Knut: "She was wearing her Solaria ring."

Icy: "Good, we have to get that ring."

Darcy: (senses Bloom's presence) "Hmmm? Ladies, I sense an intruder! I'll split and go take care of it! (creates a Doppelgänger)"

Bloom: "Move, you! I can't see! Come on!"

Darcy: "Sometimes I forget how pretty I am! **(vanishes)"**

Bloom: "Yeah, that's better… **(Darcy appears behind her and blasts her into the alley)"**

Knut: "So I think the Earth girl was with her too, but there were other girls as well."

**(Narrator)Darcy appears behind Bloom and blasts her revealing her to the others. **

Darcy: "Look what I found, girls!"

Bloom: "Ugh!"

**(Narrator) (Comical bonk)**

Icy: "Well hello."

Bloom: "Who are you?"

Icy: "Who are we? We are witches from Cloud Tower!"

Darcy: "And we're seniors! Nobody messes with senior witches!"

Icy: "But if you tell us where your friend, Stella we MIGHT forgive you."

Bloom: "Back off! I have magic powers**! (Fires off a slow-moving beam of sparkles which fall WAY short of Icy's face)" **

Icy: "That poor girl barely has winx. That is just so sad. Here, let me show you what REAL magic looks like! (Attacks Bloom) Join in, girls!"

Darcy: (attacks Bloom) "Witch-up time!"

**(Narrator)Stormy summons a tornado and hurls Bloom into the air, Bloom hangs onto a roof for dear life. The other girls are at a fountain. **

Tecna: "Where is Veranda? She should be back by now."

Flora: "I don't know. Let's go look for her."

Icy: "Get down here! (Grabs Bloom with her magic and throws her on the ground.) I hate to be a total witch about it, but I'm very quickly, running out of patience!"

**(Narrator)Ice engulfs Bloom from her point of view.**

Icy: **"(Evil giggles.)"**

**(Narrator) Icy encases Bloom in, well, ice. **

Icy: "Fairies can't last long on ice. **(Walks up towards Bloom.)** So you'd better start talking now. **(Claws at the ice)** Tell us where Stella is."

Stella: "I'm right here!"

**(Narrator) Stella and the others arrive. **

Stella: "Let her go now!"

Icy: "Hmph. Yeah right. Knut! Time for you to step up, and crush those losers."

**(Narrator) Knut obeys and roars. The girls get scared and jump out of the way of his attack. **

Stella: "Now girls!"

**(Narrator) First Tecna transforms, then Musa, then Flora and finally Stella. The girls attack. **

Tecna: "Digital Web!"

**(Narrator) Tecna surrounds Knut in a gridded force field. **

Musa: "Sub-Woofer Blast!"

**(Narrator) Knut is bombarded with sound waves coming from two conjured sub-woofers. **

Flora: "Ivy Rope."

Flora blows pollen and a vine grows, grabbing Knut, wrapping him and throwing him.

Icy: "What a useless ogre. (Glares at Stella and the others.) That's it. (Icy conjures ice shards and attacks the girls.) All right little firsties, you are history!"(Fades out)

**(End Segment 3) **

**(Begin Last Segment) **

**(Fades in) **

Icy: "Now, it's going to get Piercing Cold!"

**(Narrator) The ice shards are aimed for Stella and the others. **

Tecna: "Everybody, get behind me. Firewall!"

**(Narrator) Tecna creates a shield and protects the girls from the ice shard barrage. **

Stormy: **"(Growls) **I got a flash for you fairies. **(Attacks with a lightning bolt) **A Lightning Flash!"

**(Narrator) The lightning bolt knocks out Stella and the others.**

Icy: "Time to conjure the Ice Coffin. From the depths of primordial space, I summon a box with a frigid embrace. Bring me the power (Stella: "Sun Power!") to the palm of my hand and unleash it at my command!"

**(Narrator) Stella's ring turns into her sceptre and Stella grabs it. Icy attacks. **

Stella: "Get-us Outta here-us!"

**(Narrator) Everyone's gone. **

Icy: "They got away? No! NOT AGAIN!"

Stella: **"(thaws Bloom)** It's okay! You could've survived at least another fifteen minutes in that ice. You know, considering you're form Earth and all, you did outstandingly splendidly, Bloom! You were so brave!"

(All Winx Ex Stella and Bloom): "Stella… **(Stella realizes too late she said too much)"**

Bella: "Why did you just call her 'Bloom' and say that she's from Planet Earth?"

Stella: "Oh! Uh… right… there might be some tiny minor details we need to fill you in on… Look, I'll give you the whole scoop on our way to Alfea!"

Bloom: **(giggles nervously) **

The girls just got back to Alfea.

Bloom: "I think I wanna tell Miss Faragonda the truth."

Stella: "We'll talk about it later, for now just follow me."

The girls sneak in.

Griselda: "FREEZE! **(Tracking lights turn on.)** Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Faragonda: "We were worried about you girls. Go to bed right away, and we'll have a talk about this tomorrow."

Griselda: "Hold it right there, right now Princess Vee. What did you want to tell Miss. Faragonda?"

Bloom: "R-right. W-well, I'm not Veranda and I'm not from Valisto."

Griselda: "What?! You're not? You were lying to us?!"

Bloom: "I'm sorry."

Griselda: "You have broken two rules in one day!"

Faragonda: "She did, but she must be a magical creature or the barrier would have kept her out of Magix. So tell me, who are you and why did you lie to us?"

Bloom: "Well, I uh-"

Stella: "Don't blame her, it was all my idea."

Bloom: "It's ok Stella. My name's Bloom and I come from Earth."

Griselda: "From Earth as in Planet Earth? How could that be possible?"

Bloom: "But please, don't send back home. I know I belong here, this is the most amazing place with the most awesome people ever."

Stella, Flora and Musa: "Awww."

Griselda: "Well you must be punished, turned into something slimy."

Faragonda: "Hold on, it took a lot of courage for her to speak up as she did. I think we should give her a chance. We could let her stay and take Princess Veranda's spot."

Griselda: "We could."

Faragonda: "Now go to bed, and please try to be good."

All winx: "Yes Ma'am! Wahoo!"

Faragonda: "I didn't think there were magic beings left on Earth."

Griselda: "Me neither. I thought they'd all disappeared centuries ago."

Faragonda: "Well then, who is Bloom?"

**(Episode ends)**


	4. Save the first dance

(All winx) (Bloom) (Stella) (Musa)(Tecna) (Bella) (Sky) **(Brandon)** (Riven) Timmy)(icy) (Darcy) (Stormy) (Ms. Faragonda) (Assistant Principal Griselda) (Professor Palladium) (Professor Wizgiz) (Knut) (**Professor Griffin)** (**Professor Saladin**) (**Professor Codatorta**) (**Mitzi)** (Football Captain) (Vice head) **(Narrator) ****what people think **(All winx Ex)

Professor Wizgiz: "It's the first class of the year, a year full of great potential and limitless possibilities and that is what metamorphosis is all about. Metamorphosis is the art of changing how you appear, and once you master it you can turn into anything from a rock to a rock star. Let me give you a little preview. Look at me now, an average elf. Look.."

**(Narrator)****Wizgiz transforms into Griselda **

Griselda (Wizgiz): "...at me now!"

**(Narrator)** **The students are shocked. **

Griselda (Wizgiz): "Don't worry, I'm not really the Queen of Detention."

**Narrator** **the students are relieved. **

Griselda (Wizgiz) "The beauty of magic is that you can always go back to being you."

**(Narrator)****Wizgiz reverts to his original form**.

Wizgiz: "But for now we'll start with the basics."

**(Narrator)****Wizgiz snaps his fingers.**

Wizgiz: "We'll warm up with one of the simplest exercises: Changing your hair colour. You should all be able to breeze through this one. Look in the mirror, focus your Winx and go. Try to change it."

**(Narrator)**One student succeeds, Bloom fails and puts down the mirror.

Wizgiz: "Bloom, It's a little early to fall behind. You have a lot of homework to do."

Stella: "You'll get it! You just have to practice! After all, you know what they say, 'practice makes perfect'!"

Bloom: "Yeah, I can do this! It's like when I had to learn how to high jump back in Gardenia."

Stella: "That's the right attitude! And before you know it, you'll be growing fairy wings!"

Bloom: "I sure hope so…"

Stella: "I know it! So let's just give it another try. Let's try this! Think about the best hair day you ever had. Think about how happy you were and use that to change your hair colour."

Bloom: (concentrates, but winds up making her bangs stick upwards) "Ugh! Great! This is what end up with?"

Stella: "I'm just trying to help okay! You're bigger project than i thought…Hmph…"

**(Narrator)****A shot of the cafeteria overhead as the students and faculty dine in. In the hallway, Bloom and Bella, having slept in, were running towards the cafeteria and sees it already filled. They try to sneak by to their seats near Stella, Musa, and Tecna. Griselda, however, noticed the two girls' tardiness. Bloom and Bellalook at their soup bowls in embarrassment. Then it goes to the scene 4Kids cut to. The girls are seated at the table eating)**

Stella: "You just have to take it day by day."

Bloom: "I hope tomorrow is better."

Tecna: "Well the learning curve for the first semester at our new school is quite steep, you know."

Faragonda: "Young ladies, your attention please. I have a very exciting announcement to make: As is the Alfea tradition we'll kick off the new school year with a formal dance. Our back to school gala will take place tomorrow night and our special guests will be the boys from the Red fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. We hope you'll be warm and friendly hostesses and make them feel right at home."

Griselda: "But not too friendly. Chaperones will be there and love spells and crush potions are forbidden."

Faragonda: "But dancing's encouraged and the boys will bring surprise gifts for all, so I'm sure you'll have a lovely time. I remember my first dance at Alfea, I met my husband there, well anyway, it will be an evening full of enchantment."

**(Narrator)****(The witch students gather as Griffin takes the high seat)**

Witch student 1: "There's the headmistress…"

Witch student 2: "She's so scary!"

Griffin: "Young witches, I hope your first day of school is full with nastiness and troublemaking! And now an exciting announcement! We'll kick off the year with a school-wide competition! It will be WICKED!"

**(Narrator)****(The students cheer at the announcement)**

Griffin: "The objective's simple and cruel: it is to sabotage Alfea's precious back-to-school dance. You're all welcome to suggest ideas, and the winners will receive a gift certificate to Aberzombie & Witch! It's up to you to dream up of a way to turn their celebration into a catastrophe! I encourage you to be as witchy as possible! Your proposals should be double-spaced and bound. May the worst witch win!"

Darcy: "I think this is the perfect chance to get Stella's ring."

Icy: "Of course."

Stormy: "But the point is to sabotage their party."

Icy: "We'll kill two birds with one stone."

(End segment 1)

(Begin Segment 2)

Stella: "A party is only as good as what you wear to it, and this will be an excellent party. Behold, an Iwink Wizrahi. Hmm. I maxed out the credit card daddy gave me but I didn't have a choice. It was calling out to me: Buy me! Buy me please!"

Musa: "It's fresh (Stella: "Huh?") And it's so definitely you."

Stella: "Yeah, but, my ring doesn't go with it."

Bella: "I wish we could just use magic to create outfits, you know."

Tecna: "Yeah, it took me forever to find this thing."

Musa: "It's interesting. Where'd you get it, Mars?"

Tecna: "I researched it thoroughly. This is the latest in fabric technology."

Stella: "At least it won't wrinkle."

Bloom: "I'm worried. Brandon will be there and this is all I have to wear."

Stella: "Puh-lease. No friend of mine is gonna feel apparel shame. There's a simple solution to any fashion dilemma: Shopping!"

Bloom: "Hey, check it out!"

**(Narrator)****(Bloom tries out two dresses, at second outfit)**

Bloom: "What do you think?"

Stella: "To junior high, uhh."

**(Narrator)****(Bloom tries out another dress: )**

Stella: "Perfect!"

Bloom: "You think?"

**(Narrator)****(Rest of girls nod.)**

Bloom: "Too expensive."

Stella: "I'll pay for it."

Bella: "You can't, remember? You maxed it out."

**(Narrator)****(Back outside)**

Bloom: "You go back."

Bella: "You sure Bloom?"

Stella: "You can text me if you need me.

Tecna: "Your probability of success is still very high."

Bella: "Hm-mm."

Bloom: "Go get ready, I'll see you later. With my allowance and these expensive stores, the only way I'll find a dress is with some serious luck. Or with a sale. Yeah!"

**(Narrator)****(Bloom goes in a store with a sale and looks for dresses. All other girls are getting ready.)**

Bloom: "Eighty percent off and ninety percent perfect!"

**(Narrator)****(Out on the streets.)**

Bloom: "I'm gonna to be late. I've gotta run!"

Griffin: "I've received a number of proposals, but none as disgusting as yours! A repulsive idea, revolting, despicable! In other words, it's the best! Congratulations, you're abominable!"

Darcy: "Huh?"

Icy: "That's sweet, thank you."

Griffin: "It's just the thing to spoil their fun."

Darcy: "You will not be disappointed."

Icy: "It will be a night full of wickedness. Not to mention upchucking and projectile vomiting."

Bloom: "I found a great dress, Kiko! It's just way too long. There's got to be a pair of scissors somewhere around here. Ugh! What's the point of knowing magic, if you can't use if for the simplest things! Huh?"

**(Narrator)****(Bloom goes out on the balcony. Red fountain boys are walking on the lawn.)**

Bloom: "Brandon's here! He looks so cute."

Darcy: "I didn't know we'd be walking. These heels pinch me feet."

Icy: "Uh-huh. Don't even start your witching, Darcy. Once we get that ring, we'll so rule, we'll take chariots everywhere."

Darcy: "Fine, but please tell me we're almost there."

Stormy: "You have the map."

Icy: "Right."

Darcy: "Oh. We're almost there."

Bloom: "A school full of magic and I can't find a pair of scissors. This is so ridiculous! What was that?"

Stormy: "I sense we're very close."

Bloom: "Oh, no way. It's those witches."

Stormy: "Go straight ahead and make a right."

Icy: "Here they are. The Red Fountain gifts."

Darcy: "This school is just so cheesy. I don't even know why the boys wanna hang out with these losers."

Icy: "Well it's not like we'd wanna socialize with those nerds anyway. We have better things to do. Alright Darcy, locate the ring."

Darcy: "Sure, I have the perfect spell for that. And the spell is cast, show us the past."

Bloom: "Oh no!"

Darcy: "Show us where she put it, show us where it is. Show us where to find it!"

**(Narrator**) (Image of Stella putting her ring in her jewellery box is shown.)

Icy: "This will be like taking candy from a fairy. Your turn, Stormy. Let's check out the gifts."

Stormy: "Open!"

**(Narrator)****(Treasure chest opens, which have eggs insides. Darcy picks one.)**

Darcy: "Ooooo. Enchanted little eggs."

Icy: "They'll be the most memorable gifts these losers ever receive. Turn the enchanted into the cursed. Give them a bite that will make them puke first."

Darcy: "The eggs will hatch and snakerats appear."

Stormy: "And spread panic, nausea, and terrible fear!"

Bloom: "That's so awful."

Icy: "When we're done with them, those precious princesses won't know what hit them."

**(Narrator)****(Trix go outside.)**

(End Segment 2)

(Begin Segment 3)

Scene: Outside Alfea. Trix are in bushes.

Stormy: "I can't wait to see the snakerats!"

Icy: "How long will it take for the fairies to start puking?"

Darcy: "One bite and it will only be a matter of seconds."

**(Narrator)**** (In Alfea)**

Red Fountain boy: "Well for me, the dragon rodeo."

Alfea girl: "Awesome."

Bloom: "Where are they?"

**(Narrator)****(Bloom crashes into Sky.)**

Bloom: "Hey!"

Sky (as Brandon): "I was looking for you."

Bloom: "You were?"

Sky (as Brandon): "Hey, uh, would you like to dance?"

Bloom: "Yeah, for sure!"

**(Narrator)****(Bloom walks to the other girls.)**

Sky (as Brandon): "Okay?"

Bloom: "Hey, girls!"

Tecna: "What took you so long?"

Bella: "What's the matter?

Bloom: "They have a whole plan to sabotage the dance."

Stella: "What are they going to do?"

Bloom: "I heard them casting some freaky spell on the gifts the boys are going to give us. It had something to do with a snakerats?"

Tecna: "A snakerats? Let me console my database. Snakerats: Venomous swamp creatures can cause projectile vomiting with one bite. Gross."

Stella: "Ewww! I know why they're doing this. Those witches are so jealous of us. They wish they had a chance with the Red Fountain boys."

Bloom: "Well, actually, the witches are not after the boys at all. What they're after is your ring, Stella. We have to do something!"

Musa: "Huh, it's cool, we can handle it. We'll just go back to the dorm and get the ring right now."

Bella: "It's too late! Look!"

(Brandon (as Sky) and Timmy are taking the chest up in front of everybody.)

Brandon (as Sky): "We hope you like the gifts we brought you."

Musa: "No snakerats."

Bloom: "Well, the spell said they'd hatch from inside the eggs."

Stella: "We need a counter spell and fast! Come on, let's form a circle. Focus your Winx. Now let's link our powers together."

(All winx): "Let all the dark magic be reversed. 'Make the eggs like they were before they were cursed."

**(Narrator)****(Wisps of light travel from the circle to the chest, making the eggs back to normal. Sky gives out a couple of eggs to girls, which they open and butterflies come out.)**

Alfea girls: "So sweet!" "Look!"

Stella: "Spells are exhausting!"

Sky: "This one is for you Stella."

Stella: "Huh? Oh, how cute. And enchanted little egg. Thank you."

Musa: "Let me see it. Flora, remember that tundra spell in Teen Fairy?"

Bella: "Yeah, I sure do. I can use it to give those witches a taste of their own magic. (Sky: "Huh?") It will turn the thing they covet into the thing they hate."

Musa: "Alright! Go for it."

Bella: "We'll put the egg in the ring case, and Smo'ronbrouboo."

Bloom: "Hold on, what was all of that?"

Bella: "That was the June Spell of the Month from Teen Fairy. Hey, you should get into your dress now."

Icy: "Unbelievable! They countered spelled us?! How dare those freshman countered spelled us."

Stormy: "Let's go get them!"

Icy: "No! We have to stay focused. We're here to get the Solaria ring. And once we do that, we'll be the most powerful witches in all the eight realms."

Bloom: "I did my first spell ever! It was cool!"

**(Narrator)****(Stella's jewerly box floats away.)**

Bloom: "That's Stella's jewelry box! Her ring's in there! I guess that tundarian spell didn't work!"

**(Narrator)****(The case of the ring comes out of the jewelry box.)**

Bloom: "The ring! Oh no! There's got to be a spell for this. Uh, let me think: One, two, three, come back ring! Four, five, six, stop that thing. Boy, that was pathetic."

Icy: "Look it's that earthly girl loser! I have had it with her."

**(Narrator)****Bloom runs and gets the ring case.**

Bloom: "Gotcha."

**(Narrator)****The witches get mad.**

Icy: "Look at that. She thinks she can just walk away with our ring. HA!"

**(Narrator)****The witches come out of hiding.**

Stormy: "First we'll kick her booty..."

Icy: "...Second we'll freeze her..."

Darcy: "...And third we'll crush her into fairy dust!"

Flora: "This princess needs a dance-"

Miss Faragonda: "Young ladies, we just had a great idea. Princess Musa should perform a hip-hop number for our guests."

Musa: "Uhhh."

**(Narrator)****Bloom backs away.**

Stormy: "Get back here! (Lands) We have had it with you."

The witches close in. Icy attacks first.

Icy: "Ice Bracelet!"

**(Narrator)****Bloom jumps out of the ice circle.**

Darcy: "Heel of Oblivion!"

**(Narrator)****Darcy creates a fissure. Stormy attacks next.**

Stormy: "Twister!"

**(Narrator)****Bloom gets caught up in a funnel, backs away and falls in the fissure.**

Icy: "There is no escape for you."

**(Narrator)****Icy gets the ring case and tucks it away.**

Icy: "May I do the honours?"

**(Narrator)****Stormy bows.**

Stormy: "Of course."

**(Narrator)****Bloom struggles for dear life.**

Icy: "You pathetic Earth girl. How'd you even get into this school? You don't have any Winx at all."

Bloom: "You're wrong! I DO have Winx!"

**(Narrator)****Icy conjures her magic.**

Icy: "No. I don't think so."

Bloom: "I'll show you! I do have Winx! I know it!"

Bloom has her transformation sequence. The witches are shocked.

Bloom: "Cool! I knew I could do it. Now let's see what you're made of."

Icy: "Awww. Isn't that so cute, you got your fairy wings. Too bad your little outfit can't do your fighting for you. Darcy, Perceptus Disorientus."

**(Narrator)****Darcy distorts the area around Bloom.**

Bloom: "I can handle this. I can handle this. I have to focus, just focus Bloom! I got it."

**(Narrator)****Bloom levitates out of the area.**

Bloom: "Now you'd better hand over Stella's ring or you'll have to face MY wrath."

**(Narrator)****Darcy is not pleased.**

Icy: "Hey, get a load of that 'tude."

Darcy: "I know, a couple of wings and she thinks she's all that."

Icy: "We're gonna teach you a lesson. Frozen Prism!"

Icy creates some ice pillars.

Icy: "Arctic Blast!"

**(Narrator) Icy attacks from behind Bloom by being one with the pillars. Bloom lands where the witches were hiding**.

Icy: "All right, let's wrap this up with my personal favourite: Ice Coffin!"

**(Narrator) Bloom becomes encased in ice again**

Icy: "(laughs) We got the ring, and Earth girl is history. We're done here."

(End 3rd segment)

(Begin Final Segment)

**(Narrator)****Bloom manages to escape the ice coffin.**

Bloom: "(shivering) Whoa, that was so cold."

Stella: "Buh-loom."

Flora: "Where were you? Are you okay?"

Bloom: "Yeah, I had to fight the witches, but I got through it."

Stella: "You took them on, all by yourself?"

Tecna: "So how did it go?"

Bloom: "I grew wings it was really amazing."

Tecna: "Oh, that's brill, congratulations."

Bloom: "But the problem is that they have Stella's ring. I wasn't able to get it back from them."

Flora: "They don't have it. Do you remember the Spell of the Month?"

Bloom: "Uh, I don't think it worked."

Flora: "Oh, it worked."

**(Narrator)****Icy opens the ring case.**

Icy: "Finally, the ring of Solaria. Ultimate power will now be mine. Huh, but why would she keep it in this thing? Hmm."

Egg: "Mommy."

Icy: "Huh? What is that weird sound?"

The egg explodes.

Stormy: "Ugh, that's disgusting."

Icy: "I think I'm gonna puke."

Stormy and Darcy: "What's that?"

Ducking: "Mommy. Quack."

Bloom: "Kiko, wait until you see what I can do with a pair of scissors. **(Makes her dress alterations) Voila! I call it "Bloom Couture."**

Kiko shakes his head.

**(Narrator)****Everyone admired Bloom's dress.**

Fairy 1: "She's so beautiful."

Fairy 2: "Where'd she get that dress?"

Fairy 3: "It's an Iwink Wizrahi."

Fairy 4: "Beautiful."

**(Narrator)****Bloom walks down the stairs and wows everyone.**

Bloom: "What do you think?"

Flora: "That dress is so you, and so beautiful."

Bloom: "So give me the scoop, you guys. What'd I miss?"

Flora: "Let's see: The headmistress asked Musa to sing for the boys, and Prince Sky flirted with Stella, and Brandon asked where you were, right Stella?"

Stella: "Yes.

Bloom: "This has been a truly amazing day, I mean, counter-spelling the witches, and then fighting them, and then finding my Winx and growing wings and now the party."

Flora: "Awesome. It's like, "What else could you ask for?"

Stella: "I can think of something. (giggles)."

"It Feels like Magic" is played in the background.

Sky (As Brandon) taps Bloom on the shoulder. Bloom turns around.

Bloom: "Hi."

Sky (as Brandon): "Hey, you know you owe me a dance."

Bloom: "R-r-right. Okay."

**(Sky takes Bloom's hand and they begin to dance.)**

Sky (as Brandon): "He he, so do you like Alfea?"

Bloom: "Yeah, yeah I do. I'm starting to feel right at home."

**(Zoom out.)**

Episode ends.


End file.
